To end a feud
by ShadowSaber331
Summary: Chase and Kit were always at war with each other,will a life or death situation end the feud? Told in Chase's perspective. R&R


**ShadowSaber here with another one-hit wonder. This is my second one-shot to this day and it's finished. Happy Reading ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon,or anything related to it**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Ugh,out of all the situations to be in,why do I have to be in it with you!?" I screamed,

"Your the dumbass that fired the damn Solar Beam,Chase," the six-tailed fox said, "argh,how did it come to this?"

We've been running away from a Salamance trying to kill us. How we got in that situation...well,funny story. First,introductions,My name is Chase,and I'm a Treecko. I was very popular in the forest. Though I did have a feud with someone else,and we became mortal enemies. You see,me and my nemesis Kit,a vulpix,are always at each others throats for even the smallest of reasons. Whether it would be who's stronger,who's faster,who's smarter,etc. I hated her guts because of that smug attitude she has,acting like she's the best when she's just another pompous moron asking for an ass kicking. Most of the Pokemon in the forest say we'd make a dream couple,unfortunately that sounded more like a nightmare than a dream.

Two hours ago,I've been chasing her around the forest,filled with rage because she pushed me into a tree,causing a lot of Beedrill to chase after me. I used Bullet Seed on her,but she reacted quickly enough to avoid it.

"Missed me," she taunted, "you're gonna have to try harder than that,ha ha!"

"Grr,get back here," I screamed, "get back here and...gah!"

A lot of trees and Pokemon kept getting in my way,and I lost sight of her. It took me a while to find her again. I was about to give up,that is until I saw six familiar tails inside an abandoned cave

"Well," I said with a sly grin, "I think it's time for a surprise visit from her enemy."

I managed to sneak inside the cave without making a sound,while charging up a Solar Beam. The vulpix still feeling out of breath,can't blame her since she did all that running. I climbed up the cave's walls and across the ceiling where the vulpix is resting.

_You're in for one hell of a surprise. SOLAR BE...oh crap!_

Apparently the cave we were in wasn't as abandoned as we thought it was,for a Salamance showed up out of nowhere,and boy is he angry.

"Hey,you there," he said, "what are you doing in my house!?"

"Um,sorry mister,I was trying to hide from a Treecko," said Kit, "I won't be here long,I just needed to..."

"ENOUGH!" shouted the Salamance, "You will pay for trespassing on my territory."

The Salamance charged what looks like a Hyper Beam,with the intent to kill in his eyes. I was caught in a conflict,I was either going to let Karma do the work,or intervine and save someone I hate.

_Alright,looks like I made my decision...SOLAR BEAM!_

I fired my Solar Beam at the same time his Hyper Beam was shot. I managed to land a hit on the Salamance,but it also cause the attack to be redirected towards me. I dropped down from the ceiling in time for it to miss,but it managed to graze my tail.

"RAWR,WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT ATTACKED ME!?" he screamed,

I rushed over to Kit and grabbed her paw. She was nervous at first,but I told her that we'll worry about it later,when we're not trying to survive. The smokescreen from the blast gave us enough time to get out of the cave and get some distance.

"Okay,we gotta find somewhere to hide until he's gone," I said between breaths.

"But where will we go Chase?," asked Kit, "he'll be able to find us from the air"

"I'll improvise!"

As if it was scripted,a Dragon Pulse showed up and almost hit us. From the angle of trajectory I saw that it was coming from above us.

_Damn,he's found us already? That bastard's persistent._

"You're not getting away you little pests!" he screamed.

He then landed right in front of us,blood lust in his eyes.

"Ugh,out of all the situations to be in,why do I have to be in it with you!?" I screamed,

"Your the dumbass that fired the damn Solar Beam,Chase," said Kit, "argh,how did it come to this?"

I started looking around frantically for somewhere to hide,when I found a small cave for us.

"I have an idea" I whispered, "but it's pretty risky."

I used smokescreen to hide the both of us,and used Double Team. The real vulpix left the smokescreen in the direction of the cave,while my clone went the other direction.

"I'll deal with you later fox," he said, "but first I'll deal with your little friend."

* * *

He flew away,trying to keep up with my clone,not knowing that I was still in the smokescreen. I ran towards the cave Kit was in and entered it.

"Okay,we should be safe for now," I said, "this cave's big enough for both of us to be in. Let's stay here until-"

I heard a sniffle,like someone was crying. I turned as saw that it was from Kit,and I don't blame her. Being chased by Salamance was a terrifying experience,but I had to do something otherwise we'd end up being his lunch.

"Thank you Chase," she cried, "If it wasn't for you,I'd be dead by now."

Kit then did something I never thought she'd do:she kissed me. My mind went blank for a few minutes. My Arch-nemesis,my most hated enemy,is kissing me,yet I'm enjoying it. I wanted to push her off,but instead I felt my arms move on it's own,holding her tightly in a loving embrace. We broke apart for air,both of us staring in each other's eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said, "for giving you so much grief. I was just so jealous by the attention you got."

_She's...jealous...of me?_

"Jealousy can do that to pokemon sometimes," I said,in hopes of comforting her, "though,I'm just an average Treecko,what's there to be jealous about?"

"Well," she started, "You've been getting a lot of attention from the other

We both chuckled at that remark,and stopped when we heard a loud boom.

_Oh crap,don't tell me that's that Salamance_

"I know you're in there ya little twerp," he said,

He began charging up another Hyper Beam,and we're within it's line of fire. We close our eyes and held onto each other for dear life,when suddenly.

_**BOOM**_

We heard a deafening scream from the Salamance,and got out to check,only to find Salamance knocked out. The Pokemon responsible was my big brother,a Sceptile named Deus.

"Deus," I shouted, "how did you find us?"

"The sound of Salamance hunting for food," he replied, "That,and you didn't come back for dinner like usual. Never thought you'd end up almost being that fat ass's next meal."

"Wait," said Kit, "your brother is the legendary Deus the Specter?"

"Yeah,you didn't know?"

She nodded her head in response. I rubbed the back of head out of embarrassment.

_Wow,I could have just told her I was his little brother,maybe that would've gotten this feud sorted out._

"So all this time," she stammered, "I was jealous of the Specter's brother?"

"Pretty much," I responded,rubbing the back of my head.

I then felt a very sharp pain on my face and landed back first onto the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that before hand?" she screamed

"Would you have believed me if I told you?"

"Actually...I wouldn't."

We all started laughing at that comment. Kit started blushing out of embarrassment,so to help her feel a little better,I gave her another kiss on her muzzle. All three of us walked back to our homes,feeling like we deserve a very long rest after what happened today.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since that day,and Kit and I are now an official couple. We had a bit of a rocky start,since we were used to being enemies,but it's starting to go smoothly now. A lot of Pokemon tend to ask us if the feud's over,which we both answered, "Yes,it's over,and I'm glad it is." Kit and I are training under my big bro now,trying to become a stronger duo. Our teamwork was top notch,to the point where even Deus was impressed

"Wow," he said, "you two were completely in sync,how were you doing that?"

We looked at each other and smiled,then walked over to him with confidence.

"Because,my dear big brother," I said.

"We intend on surpassing the Specter himself." she finished.

* * *

**Well,what do you think? Rate and Reviews needed,no flames attached.**

**ShadowSaber,out**


End file.
